Aquí Estoy Yo
by Little Pervert
Summary: ¿Como se siente Jacob por ver como Bella sufre por el abandono de Edward? basado en Luna Nueva


_**Olaz!!!**_

_**Aki les traigo el primer fic que escribí basado en twilight… está inspirado en la canción de Luis Fonsi. Ojala les guste… espero sus conmntarios…**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; la historia es toda mia.**_

**AQUÍ ESTOY YO**

POV Jacob

Duele verla así, tan vacía, tan herida y todo por culpa de ese maldito chupasangre que no hizo más que usarla, aprovecharse de ella y después botarla como si fuera un juguete. Extraño a la Bella feliz, sonriente, a la que tiene una chispa especial en la mirada; sé que es duro, que ella aun lo ama pero estoy dispuesto a todo por devolverle la paz que ese monstruo insensible y ansioso de sangre le quito. Quisiera que dejara de temer, que olvidara para siempre esas pesadillas que cada noche la persiguen y solo la hacen sufrir más.

_Aquí estoy yo_

_Para hacerte reír cada vez más_

_Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras_

Como quisiera poder demostrarle lo importante que es para mí, porque no sé en qué momento pase de querer ser su mejor amigo, su hermano, a ser la persona más importante para ella; porque cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar preguntarme a que sabrán sus labios o que tan suaves son. Me gustaría poder cambiar todo para que ella no sufra como lo está haciendo, porque no entiendo porque tiene tanto miedo de dejarlo ir, porque teme olvidar a esa sanguijuela. Solo pido que se dé cuenta de que él no es el único que la puede amar, o mejor dicho que no es al único a quien puede amar.

_Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome en los labios_

_Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar_

_Le pido al sol que una estrella azul_

_Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz_

Como quisiera gritarle que soy capaz de dar todo por ella, que le entregaría todo de mí, que estoy dispuesto a darle hasta mi vida entera, que mi corazón le pertenece. Aun no se da cuenta que vivo para hacerla feliz, para alejar su sufrimiento, para llenar el vacio que él dejo, para amarla sin ninguna limitación; porque estoy aquí para ayudarla a alejar el dolor, para que deje de temer; porque yo la voy a cuidar, porque voy a estar a su completa disposición, para que entienda que es todo para mí y que no me importa la vida sin ella. ¿Por qué no me deja entrar a su corazón?, porque a cambio de una vida llena de paz lo único que pido es que me acepte, que me deje ser el dueño de su corazón.

_Aquí estoy yo_

_Abriéndote mi corazón_

_Llenando tu falta de amor_

_Cerrándole el paso al dolor_

_No temas yo te cuidare_

_Solo acéptame_

Estoy aquí, junto a ella para ayudarla a salir de esta situación, para brindarle mi apoyo, para poder luchar juntos contra ese fantasma, para que vuelva a creer en el amor, para que él deje de ser la única razón de su vida. Para que vea que estoy a su lado para hacerla feliz, para que vuelva a la vida, que estoy con ella para volver todos sus sueños y anhelos realidad, para crear el mundo en donde ella es la reina y yo el más fiel de sus guardianes.

_Aquí estoy y para darte mi fuerza y mí aliento…_

_Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad_

_Serán de verdad_

Quiero ser la persona de quien se enamore, la razón de su felicidad, quiero ser el que le demuestre día con día que el amor verdadero existe, que no tiene que sufrir para poder amar y que no todos somos como él, que habemos algunos que no lastimamos a quienes nos importan; pero aun no sé cómo hablar, como levantarle el ánimo, como hacerle saber que estoy aquí, con ella, no sé cómo decirle que la amo.

_Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento_

_Y te enseña a creer a entregarte otra vez sin medir_

_Los abrazos que des_

_Le pido a Dios un toque de inspiración_

_Para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí_

Por que se que ella conoce mis sentimientos o por lo menos se los imagina, pero no sé como pedirle una oportunidad, no sé que tengo que hacer para que se dé cuenta que muero por estar con ella, que no me importa esperar el tiempo que sea necesario con tal de saber que me dará una oportunidad. Porque yo siempre estaré con ella, porque nunca la abandonaría, nunca la dejaría sola; que estoy aquí para quitarle el sufrimiento que tiene, para que se dé cuenta que todavía es capaz de amar y de ser amada.

_Aquí estoy yo_

_Abriéndote mi corazón_

_Llenando tu falta de amor_

_Cerrándole el paso al dolor_

_No temas yo te cuidare_

_Solo acéptame_

Aunque no me importa qué ella lo ame porque daré todo y hare hasta lo imposible para ser el nuevo dueño de su corazón; por obtener la oportunidad de sanar todas sus heridas, para cerrar ese agujero que tiene en el pecho, porque soy capaz de sanarla, de hacerla volver a la vida, de mostrarle el mundo de una nueva manera. Seré el más fiel de sus esclavos y le mostrare los placeres de la vida que desde hace mucho tiempo ha dejado en el olvido, hare que crea de nuevo en ella y que sea la misma Bella de siempre, la fuerte, la temperamental, la decidida, la Bella que me enamoro desde el primer momento en que la vi.

_Dame tus alas las voy a curar_

_Y de mi mano te invito a volar…._

Porque ella es la única, no hay, ni habrá otra; ella será la única que ocupara un lugar en mi corazón y no me importa que él regrese no me daré por vencido; luchare por su amor aun en contra de un vampiro por que se que yo tengo las mismas oportunidades que él, o incluso más, de salir victorioso de esta batalla. Porque aun que Bella no se haya dado cuenta yo sé que soy importante para ella tanto como lo es el chupasangre, y no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente por un ser que lo único que busca es su satisfacción por encima de todo lo demás; no lo dejare ganar, él no me la quitara porque ella es la más importante para mí y no voy a permitir que una criatura como él la dañe de nuevo, de ello doy mi palabra y mi vida si es necesario…

_Aquí estoy yo (y aquí estoy yo)_

_Abriéndote mi corazón (mi corazón)_

_Llenando tu falta de amor (falta de amor)_

_Cerrándole el paso al dolor (cerrándole el paso al dolor)_

_No temas yo te cuidaré (yo te cuidaré)_

_Siempre te amaré_

Aquí termina la historia, espero ke les haya gustado…

Dejen reviews!!!!!

Los kiero

Little Pervert


End file.
